


Roller Skates & Bowling Balls

by lokivsanubis



Series: Sprint Room Master <Pieces> [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes Bingo 2019, First Kiss, M/M, Multi, Surprise Kissing, Tony Being Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-01-31 12:32:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18591349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokivsanubis/pseuds/lokivsanubis
Summary: Bucky Barnes Bingo 2019 Y3: First kissBucky and Tony want to bring Steve into their relationship but he's hesitant. Tony plans a way to get a first kiss out of Steve and it's successful.Chapter two: Has been moved to Part 2. Link is located where Chapter 2 was...





	1. Roller Skates & First Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BBB SQ: Y3 First KISS

 

Tony held onto Steve’s hands with his knees bent and back hunched over. “This was the stupidest idea ever!” He complained as heblet Steve lead him around the rink. 

 

Steve on the other hand could help but smirk. It was that lopsided overly confident grin. He was finally starting to enjoy himself. “Come on Tony you’re doing great.” He boasted moving them away from the edge of the rink. 

 

Clearly this was not one of Tony’s smartest decisions. He stood absolutely no chance out here in these demonic contraptions. How dare James set him up like this. 

 

_ Aw Doll it’ll be great. Stevie loves rollerblading and you’ve never done it. It’ll be a great bonding experience for you. Plus you can keep your hands all over Steve and he won’t think twice about it… _

 

With Steve’s assistance Tony was standing after a while still holding onto the blonde’s arms for stability. His feet ready to split in either direction the moment Steve let go. 

 

“HOW’S IT GOING?!” Bucky shouts from the rink side beside Clint and Natasha. Clintasha was clearly amused by this bullshit display of romantic comedy proportions.  Was that a camera in Clint’s hands? 

 

Tony glared at them and let go of one of Steve’s arms to flip them the bird. 

 

The moment he let go his foot followed. 

 

Steve caught him a moment before he would have eaten it. 

 

“My hero…” Tony cooed blinking up at him with flirty eyes.  Tony took ample time to acquaint himself with his upright position by running his hands all over Steve’s chest and arms in an attempt to “gain” his balance. At one point he may or may not have intentionally pinched Steve’s nipples just to see the flush on the blonde’s face deepen. 

 

Steve’s cheeks dusted pink as he helped the brunette to stand. 

 

Clint and Natasha were cracking up as they ate popcorn and continued to watch. 

 

“I can’t believe Steve is just letting Tony grope him like that.” Clint said shaking his head. “It’s shameless on Tony’s part…” 

 

“Why haven’t you just asked Steve to join you and Tony?” Natasha asked rolling her eyes as they watched Steve again began to lead Tony around the rink. 

 

Bucky shrugged. “Whenever I bring it up Steve ducks me.” Bucky replied. “I think he’s afraid Tony will end up like Peggy or all the others we’ve tried to make this work with.” 

 

“Ah you mean the whole they only really want one of you things?” Clint asked taking a long sip of soda. 

 

“Exactly.” Bucky replied. “After the last one…” He rolled his eyes at the catastrophic blow up that had been. “Steve’s been leery about sharing anything. BUt Tony is genuinely interested…. I mean we’ve dated for nearly a year and Steve hasn't even tried to get close. He keeps telling me Tony and I are good for each other and he’ll just sit it out.” 

  
“Nobody who masterbates to your boyfriend wants to sit it out Barnes.” Natasha added taking Clint’s soda and finishing it. 

 

The brunette squacks and looks at her with this hurt expression. He pouted as he shakes the empty soda cup. 

 

“Tell me about it. I thought Steve was gonna die when I told him Tony and I were going to move in together…” Bucky replied watching Tony grab onto Steve’s hips to steady himself as they continued around the rink. 

 

Finally they made their way over to them Tony coming to a stop first on the edge of the rink. “Look Babe! I can do it!” he cheered as Steve came to a stop behind him.  He stayed close to make sure the genius didn’t face plant it or fall back on his ass. 

“Ah yes a regular speed demon you are.” Bucky teased coming over to give him lover a kiss. “Did you have fun?” 

 

Tony pecked Bucky on the lips and smiled. “Oh yes… It was a very interesting experience. But now I’m hungry…” He complained pursing his lips together. 

 

Bucky laughed, “Then why don’t you have Stevie help you out of the rink and we’ll get something to eat.” 

 

Bucky pretends not to notice the way Steve’s eyes avoided them kissing. Bucky tried not to follow Steve’s tongue as he licks his lips. He really did miss his more than friendship relationship but he also didn’t want to give up Tony. Damn that bitch for fucking with Steve so much he wasn’t willing to give this a chance. 

 

“Come on Steve, ‘m hungry.” Tony demanded grabbing Steve’s shirt with his hand and turning to push off the rink wall. 

 

They had made it safely to the end of the rink when it happened. Tony turned to say something smartass to Steve when his back skate caught the incline and backwards he went. Steve reached out to grab the brunette and turned them so Steve landed first on his shoulder with grunt. 

 

Tony landed safely in his arms their heads mere inches apart. Tony smirked and closed the distance. 

 

Steve opened his mouth to say something and groaned when he felt Tony’s tongue invade his mouth. ‘Damn…’ he moaned as his tongue chased Tony’s back into it’s own mouth. 

 

Steve rolled them over so he was now on top of the smaller brunette and taking control of this situation. 

 

Tony moaned and wrapped his arms around Steve’s neck holding the blonde closer when he tried to pull away. 

 

“Well hot damn…” Bucky said coming to a stop a few feet from them. “Whatta we have here?” 

 

Tony finally separated from Steve licking his lips and enjoying the mind numbing tingle on his lips. “I fell?” He tried sheepishly moving to peak Steve on the lips again. 

 

The blonde turned his head and took the kiss on the cheek. “Alright Tony that’s enough.” He said moving to separate himself from the brunette.

 

Bucky rose an eyebrow…” You slipped and fell and ended up making out with Steve?” He tried with this amused look on his face. 

 

“You wanna see it again in slow motion?” Clint asked coming over with his camera. “Caught the whole thing.”    
  


Natasha rolled her eyes. “You’re so extra Tony… This is definitely a first kiss to remember….” 

 

Steve’s eyes widened. “No… Nat no… This isn’t… Nat no!” He tried to get up dragging Tony with him to his feet. 

 

“We should do it again sometime.” Tony teased as he pushed away from Steve and skated away backwards towards the skate return line without looking with perfect balance. He waved before spinning around and heading to turn in his skates. 

 

“You told me he didn’t know how to skate!” Steve accused glaring at Bucky. 

 

Bucky shrugged, “He told me couldn’t…. I didn’t think to verify…” Bucky laughed. “So how was that first kiss?” 

 

“IT WASN’T A KISS!” Steve skating off towards the return line as well.     
  
Bucky watched him go laughing. 


	2. Chapter 2 : Friends with Benefits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> B2: Polyamory/ Open Relationship
> 
> Chapter summary: Bucky wasn’t sure when it started, his intense need to share with Stevie. Their parents had thought it was cute when it was toys and candy… It wasn’t so much when it extended to girlfriends, boyfriends and lovers...He and Stevie were inseparable… why was it so hard to find someone who understood that?
> 
>  
> 
> Aka: How Bucky and Tony convince Steve to join their relationship because it’s open and Tony is more than interested in both of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS HAS BEEN MOVED TO A SEPERATE PART OF THE STORY. it IS NOW PART 2 OF ROLLER SKATES & BOWLING BALLS.

<https://archiveofourown.org/works/18605854>


End file.
